


Eternal Dragons

by TsukasaLiR



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Drama, F/M, KZB verse, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Warnings May Change
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukasaLiR/pseuds/TsukasaLiR
Summary: Todo comenzó el día que fallecí.Humanos y shamanes. Dioses y mortales. El interminable choque de ideales que toma la sangre de quienes son inocentes.Las familias y las amistades destruidas por las disputas alimentadas por el odio y el desdén. Solo el amor ayudaría a los caídos y los hará levantarse una vez más.El nuevo Shaman King debe aprender a amar a su pueblo. ¿Pero cómo?
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Original Character(s), Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna, Rizerugu Daizeru | Lyserg Diethel/Original Character(s), Tao Ren/Original Character(s), Usui Horokeu | "Trey Racer" Horohoro/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Eternal Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eternal Dragons: "The Promise of Hikaru"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628096) by Tsukasa Li-JMS-02. 



> Este es la nueva versión de mi viejo fanfic llamado Eternal Dragons: “The Promise of Hikaru” el cual estaré publicando tanto en inglés como español.
> 
> Para aquellos quienes no han leído Shaman King Kang Zeng Bang en adelante, no se preocupen, este prólogo tiene el propósito de poner a todos los lectores en la misma página, quienes necesitan refrescarse la memoria, mi historia estará basada en los 32 tomos originales del manga y los 300 capitulos del Kang Zeng Banga hasta un determinado punto.
> 
> Puede que las advertencias cambien, ya que esta es una larga historia; pero de todas maneras yo las escribiré al comienzo de cada capítulo en casa que se necesiten.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a todos quienes me ayudaron con mi historia, cada uno de ustedes ha hecho que mi trabajo sea manejable en tiempos difíciles, y esa es una ayuda enorme, así que tomenlo como si les estuviera dedicando esto a ustedes. También quiero agradecerle a huntedwitch por ser mi BETA, ¡todos los kudos para ella! Y a la brillante RainonyourBack, si no fuera por ellas yo no hubiera podido escribir a Hao como queria, ¡muchas gracias!
> 
> Ahora, espero que disfruten su lectura.

**Todo comenzó el día que fallecí.**

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Almas en pena.  
_ _ Espíritus de la naturaleza… Incluso antiguos Dioses.  
_ _ Hay personas capaces de comunicarse libremente con éstos seres.  
_ _ Y evocar en este mundo poderes más allá de la humanidad.  
_ _ Ellos, son el vínculo entre los mundos físico y espirituales. _

_ Se llaman…  _ **_Shamanes_ ** _. _

* * *

_ Tú, Dōji Asaha, eres un shaman. _

¿Ese es mi nombre? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? No soy más que una simple partícula de luz flotando en la nada.

_ Eres el alma nacida como Dōji Asaha, estás en la sociedad más elevada de los Grandes Espíritus, un lugar de dioses. Solo unos pocos seleccionados pueden estar aquí. Tú, Asaha, eres uno de ellos. _

_ Bienvenido a tu nuevo dominio…  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Shaman King. _

Eso fue lo que me dijeron los Grandes Espíritus durante mi sueño, o debería decir, mi sueño de muerte. Para convertirte en Rey, debes morir; De eso se trata la ceremonia de unión con los Grandes Espíritus. Comencé como un alma sin recuerdos, pero ellos me hicieron recordar mi pasado, mis vidas, mis logros, mis fracasos, mis nombres.

_ Asakura Hao. _

Un onmyōji de la era Heian, un oficial Apache, un alma fragmentada. Fundador de la familia Asakura; Linaje en el que más tarde renací, mis descendientes,  _ mis asesinos _ . Todo esto por el conocimiento, el poder, la gloria, para controlar a los que me habían hecho daño:  _ Los humanos _ . Las plagas de la Tierra, y fue entonces cuando recordé mi objetivo… M _ atarlos a todos _ . 

_ Todos los conocimientos y recuerdos de la tierra están ahora a tu disposición: los muchos pasados, los muchos presentes y los innumerables futuros. Omnisciente y omnipotente criatura de poder absoluto.  _

Ahora era miembro del G8, el grupo formado por todos los reyes shamanes del pasado. Los Grandes Espíritus me hablaron sobre muchos de los secretos que un Shaman King debería saber: mis nuevas habilidades, cómo consumiría a los mortales si me vieran, porque mis poderes serían demasiado para sus almas débiles; pero algo me llamó la atención. Tiempo. No fue una sorpresa saber que el futuro no estaba tallado en piedra; sin embargo, lo que dijeron a continuación fue algo que me intrigó:

_ Desde éste punto, formas parte de las selectivas líneas de tiempo en las que eres Shaman King. Muchos futuros están por delante de tí, pero tus acciones serán las que actúen como catalizadoras para moldear tu propio futuro. _

Percibieron mi confusión, ¿ _ mi propio futuro? _ No dijeron nada, sino que me invadieron con imágenes; Rápidas escenas de vidas que viví o pude vivir: una cuando no gané, donde mi alma estaba completa pero mi cuerpo fue cortado por la mitad. Cabellos rubios eran una constante en muchas de mis visiones, niños que no reconocí pero sabía quiénes eran de alguna manera. Pude ver las muchas vidas que mi otra mitad podría vivir. Muriendo joven, muriendo anciano, viviendo lleno de dificultades o en plena felicidad. Las vi todas, y en muchas,  _ lo vi a él _ . Incluso rápidamente, pude reconocerlo…  _ Esos ojos _ , estaban tramando algo, atacando a mis descendientes, matando a los aliados de mi otra mitad,  _ arruinando mi tiempo en el trono _ .

_ YVS. _

El Shaman King antes que yo, el que creó lo que conocemos como el mundo moderno, a quien le robé el Espíritu de Fuego. Lo supuse… Mi vida, después de todo, estaba llena de traición, puñaladas y engaños, pero YVS era un enemigo peligroso. Sus ojos, sus seguidores, aparecían muchas veces, como plagas de las que nunca me libraría.  _ Esto no puede ser así _ ; pero, de repente, sentí la necesidad de despertarme, de levantarme del santuario donde estaba,  _ era hora de reencontrarme con mi otra mitad una vez más _ .

_ El Rey de las estrellas. _

Así me llamaron cuando usaba mi cadáver para jugar con él, cuando absorbía a sus supuestos amigos; pero él podía percibir que ya no era yo, que solo era un títere enviado para ponerlo a prueba, para destruir la idea tonta de ganarme alguna vez.

_ Aniquilación. _

Lo que vino después, fue una tontería que ni siquiera yo podía creer. Él sabía que no me había vencido y aún así rechazó mi oferta de permanecer en la sociedad más alta de todas.  _ Qué pena _ .Todavía obsesionado con tener un futuro viviendo en la Tierra, incluso cuando le ofrecí un paraíso,  _ tan ingenuo. _ Luego  _ ellos  _ vinieron, desfilando en mis dominios como si fueran los dueños del lugar.  _ Cuánta falta de respeto _ .

_ Los cinco elementos. _

Vinieron hasta aquí para convertirme en un Rey "adecuado".  _ La audacia; _ pero no cedieron, ataque tras ataque, pensaron que podrían vencerme. No eran nada comparado con mi inmenso poder: el poder de las estrellas, el universo, las mismas fuerzas de la naturaleza.

_ Que diminutos son. _

Poco después llegó  _ el resto _ ,  _ todos _ ellos se presentaron, en un tren ridículo lleno de sus amigos y familiares, para “ayudarme” a mí.  _ Tan absurdo. _ Diciendo que los quería aquí, diciendo que estaba deprimido. Entonces  _ él _ apareció.

Ohachiyo.

Dijo que había vuelto a mi verdadero yo después de ese truco que hicieron. Dijo que mi rabia y tristeza mantuvieron a  _ ella _ alejada. Dijo que perdí mi poder de leer las mentes después de enfrentarlos, después de encontrarme con Yoh.  _ Que absurdo; _ pero luego finalmente, por fin, después de tanto tiempo,  _ la vi.  _ Me la trajeron.

_ Madre. _

Y ella me dijo que me disculpara. No podía creer que ella pensara que tal cosa era necesaria. Ella dijo que amara a mi súbditos. ¿ _ Cómo madre? _

_ Estoy muy feliz por ti, nīchan. _

Fue lo que dijo, mi otra mitad,  _ mi hermano gemelo _ . Era tan ingenuo, lleno de sí mismo, tan impertinente, pensando que cambiaría de opinión.

_ Aún quiero matar a todos los humanos en la Tierra. _

Les permití que se fueran; pero no sin una advertencia de que los estaré vigilando de cerca. Ellos se atreven a pensar que pueden arreglar a la humanidad,  _ qué ingenuos; _ pero los dejaré con falsas esperanzas por un tiempo, veré qué tienen bajo la manga. Después de todo, soy yo quien puede hacer eso, no ellos.

_ Yo soy el maldito Shaman King. _

* * *

Al principio, mi trabajo se sentía hecho. Por fin era el rey, pero algo me molestaba. Mi querida madre insistió en que era impaciencia por mis nuevas responsabilidades, Matamune solo sonrió y le aseguró a mi madre que yo sabría qué hacer.  _ Casi le creí _ . Me estaba probando; sin embargo esta vez se sintió diferente.

Después de un tiempo, supe lo que estaba mal: no era impaciencia,  _ era irritación. _ Sabía que podría estar haciendo mi trabajo; pero  _ él _ estaba esperando que yo fallara, la serie de recuerdos de múltiples líneas de tiempo en las que interfiere en mis reinados me perseguía: él nunca lo dejará ir, ¿verdad? Pero su odio hacia mí le hace olvidar que dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

_ No dejaré que arruines todo mi esfuerzo. _

Así que, antes de destruir a los humanos, y mientras mi hermano y sus amigos están en su misión delirante, necesito tomar asuntos en mis propias manos una última vez. Borrón y cuenta nueva antes de hacer cualquier cambio.

Lo que me duele inmensamente, es la necesidad de hacerlo yo mismo. No puedo confiar en nadie para hacer mi trabajo, he sido traicionado por personas cercanas a mí lo suficiente. No, ésta es una misión que solo yo puedo hacer.

Una conveniente solución vino en forma de mi cuerpo mortal, o más bien una copia del mismo, y un pequeño fragmento, minúsculo en realidad, de mi alma dentro del nuevo títere. Fue suficiente para poder dejar Mu desapercibido y hacer las visitas apropiadas a aquellos que necesitaban mi atención personal. El primero fue bastante obvio, una transición apropiada, diría yo, para lo que vendría después.

Mi misión secreta me trajo de vuelta a Kyōto; A pesar de los malos recuerdos, estaba allí por negocios: la segunda rama familiar de los Asakura todavía estaba viva. Al principio, me dio una pizca de orgullo saber que siguieron con mis enseñanzas hasta el día de hoy. Viviendo en lo profundo de las montañas: sin televisión, sin radio, sin ir a la escuela y sin dinero; nada que pueda distraerlos de lo que realmente se necesita aprender sobre el mundo, y esa es la única forma de vida que le permitiría a los shamanes.

No me sorprendió cuando conocí al actual jefe de la segunda rama; un hombre de aspecto enfermizo llamado Yohkyo. De inmediato supe que él era el problema, pero lo mantuve a la deriva de mis verdaderas intenciones. Él solo quería poderes para subyugar a la rama principal, para poder ser ellos los que representarán a los Asakura como mis descendientes lineales.  _ Siempre con traiciones _ . Tengo planes para ellos, pero aún no… Por ahora, mi mera presencia podía mantener al traicionero lo suficientemente feliz  _ y alejado de la tentación _ . Sueños simplones fácilmente aplastados con promesas de entrenamiento y mejores posiciones.  _ Que decepcionante _ .

Sus hijos eran muy jóvenes, lo suficientemente puros como para ser salvados por mí. Me aseguré de que supieran su lugar y sus habilidades, pero solo se puede hablar lo suficiente con una niña y un bebé. La niña me preguntó un día: ¿qué era yo?, ¿cómo podría ser yo un rey?, un dios en la Tierra. 

—Soy los mil vientos que abrazan este mundo. Lo que significa que lo que estás viendo es solo una pequeña fracción de mí. Un mero fragmento de mi alma en este cuerpo humano. No me veo como un rey en este momento porque no lo necesito.

Eso la mantuvo en silencio por el momento. Se llamaba Luka, una niña muy sumisa y tranquila. Su hermano pequeño Yohane era solo un bebé, su débil constitución obligó a la niña a cuidarlo día y noche. Su amor por su hermano era puro, eso lo sabía.

Antes de partir para mis otras diligencias, me aseguré de que Yohkyo se mantuviera en línea con las promesas de regresar a su entrenamiento, pequeños obsequios para los niños, una recompensa por sus esfuerzos por preservar las tradiciones… Y una clara advertencia.

_ No te atrevas a buscar poderes que no entiendes. Si te descuidas, morirás en mis manos. _

Con mi punto de vista dejado en claro, dejé Kyōto para ir al único lugar que quería evitar pero que no podía obviar. Vivir en la Tierra era molesto; pero era necesario ocuparse de la situación.  _ Por suerte para mí, _ mi hermano menor me recibió con una sonrisa.

En un comienzo, él estaba aterrorizado, al momento de cruzarme con él justo antes de salir de su pensión con su nueva esposa y su hijo. Recordé ese pequeño mocoso, lo había visto lo suficiente en las visiones de los Grandes Espíritus para saber que llegaría a ser una molestia en mi existencia; después de todo, era el hijo de su madre. Y hablando de la innombrable, había extrañado a mi querida cuñada; solo unos pocos podían entenderme. Sin embargo, ella no parecía tan emocionada por mi larga visita como pensé que debería haber estado.

La tensión llegó al límite alrededor del invierno del año pasado. Era casi  _ gracioso… Realmente patético;  _ cuando  _ se _ presentaron tan pronto como supieron de mi presencia en la vieja pensión. Todos ellos, poco a poco, e incluso desde el extranjero, las plagas se apresuraron a ver por qué Su Majestad estaba entre los mortales.  _ No _ decirles fue suficiente para hacer explotar sus cabezas, y de alguna manera entretenerme; pero en realidad, ¿ _ quién se creían que eran?  _ Exigiendo respuestas a un Dios… 

Mis planes ese día solo habían consistido en contemplar una lluvia de meteoritos en el techo del templo del cementerio; pero, al parecer, ya no podía hacer eso… No mientras tuviera los perros falderos de mi hermano sobre mí. Mi hermano menor y su colección de debiluchos, ahora conocidos como "Los Guerreros Legendarios" gracias seguro a un lame botas. Esos los conocía bastante bien. Aunque faltaba uno de ellos; resulta que Tao Ren estaba demasiado ocupado para honrar al rey con su presencia; pero me inclinaba a creer que simplemente no se atrevía a verme cara a cara otra vez… Una molestia menos para tratar seguramente. Ellos me interrumpieron mientras admiraba a la hermosa Aldebarán,  _ el descaro _ …, me fastidiaron con sus preguntas sobre mi presencia y mi propósito; atreviéndose a recordarme la promesa que me hicieron de "arreglar las cosas". 

_ Por favor, _ si realmente lograran hacer algo para cambiar mi opinión, entonces  _ ahí _ consideraría otorgarles mi prometido perdón, pero ese sueño fue, y siempre será, una pérdida de tiempo. 

—Dije que los estaría observando. Así que aquí estoy. “ _ Observandolos _ ”.

Eso los hizo callar. Permanecieron cerca y les di la oportunidad de admirar el espectáculo en mi proximidad. No muchos lugares eran apropiados para mirar las estrellas en esta horrible ciudad llena de rascacielos y contaminación; pero el techo del templo satisfizo mi necesidad de pasar la noche. La constelación de Tauro ciertamente se veía mejor durante el invierno.

* * *

Esa misma noche, una ráfaga de viento invernal pasó a una joven. La adolescente estaba sola, sentada en un sillón al aire libre en una amplia terraza. Acurrucándose debajo de su poncho tejido trató de calentarse, sus manos estaban heladas cuando se las frotó en las mejillas. Un sorbo de su bebida podría ayudar, pensó ella.

Estaba _ fría _ . Horas afuera le harían eso a un chocolate caliente que fue alguna vez dulce y sabroso.

Con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiendo la lengua fuera, dejó a un lado la taza y miró al cielo lleno de estrellas. En ese momento pasó una estrella fugaz, emocionada se rió entrelazando sus dedos y cerraba los ojos, suplicándole a las estrellas con una sonrisa. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Una voz la sobresaltó por detrás.

—¡Onēsan! 

La otra adolescente quien se veía mayor, se quitó la somnolencia de sus ojos, ignorando el sobresalto que causó —Son más de las dos, tenemos clases mañana.

—¡¿Dos?! Oh no, no me despertaré maña …  hoy —La otra chica le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se echó a reír; pero a esto le siguió un largo bostezo.

—Está bien, déjame ayudarte. Llevémoslo todo a la cocina, podemos limpiarlo mañana temprano.

—Lo siento, onēsan, —dijo la jovencita, moviendo los sillones a un lado, recogiendo sus bolsas vacías y un par de tazas sucias— simplemente no podía quitar los ojos del cielo. ¿No se ve bello y grandioso esta noche? Como un interminable mar de polvo de estrellas.

—Muy poético.

Con un suspiro, la chica miró a lo lejos. Incluso si se encontraban en una gran mansión alejada, las luces de la civilización lograban alcanzarlas. —Lástima que todavía estemos cerca de la ciudad. Apuesto a que podríamos ver más estrellas que estás en el campo.

—Estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para ver algunas constelaciones, al menos. ¿Lograste encontrarlas? —La chica le asintió con entusiasmo.

—Fue difícil, pero creo que vi a Orión y las Pléyades, ¡y  _ tantas _ estrellas fugaces!

—Tauro también se ve hermosa en esta época del año. ¿Ves esa gran estrella entre Orión y las Pléyades? Es Aldebarán, una de las estrellas más grandes del firmamento.

—No me sorprende que nuestros antepasados buscaron respuestas en las estrellas, —dijo la joven mirando al cielo, encantada por los nuevos hallazgos, a pesar de ser arrastrada por su compañía— nosotras esperamos por el cometa Rahu durante el invierno, ¿no es así onēsan?

—Es demasiado tarde para recordar una de las estrellas que anunció la destrucción mundial de la humanidad, —le respondió entre bostezos— creo ya has pasado suficiente tiempo pidiendo deseos a las estrellas, jovencita.

Silenciosas como ratones, se dirigieron a la cocina. Dejaron las tazas en el fregadero y la evidencia de demasiada azúcar en la basura. La jovencita rápidamente agarró la mano de la otra chica al momento que terminaron, escapando de la oscuridad al apagar las luces.

—Oh, onēsan, no pasé  _ todo _ mi tiempo pidiendo deseos a las estrellas… —susurró la chica mientras subían las escaleras. La otra se detuvo para mirarla con una mirada escéptica levantando una ceja— pedí por buenas notas… —admitió la chica entre murmullos.

—Lo que no conseguiremos ninguna de las dos si nos quedamos despiertas; —bromeó aligerando asperezas— las estrellas fugaces significan cambio y buena suerte; pero no creo que sean  _ tan _ poderosas.

Las jóvenes se desearon buenas noches y entraron a sus habitaciones. La chica organizó su mochila, se puso una cómoda pijama y apagó la luz, dejando solo una pequeña lámpara de noche encendida, que le dio a la habitación un tenue tono rosa. Perdida en sus pensamientos, miró el techo desde su cómoda cama, pensando en las estrellas y cuán intrascendente era su existencia en el gran esquema de las cosas.

Hablar de Rahu la dejó nostálgica por una época cuando los seres más poderosos se reunieron para luchar. " _ La voluntad de los grandes espíritus _ " era un susurro constante en la multitud. Había estado rodeada de personas que podían cambiar el curso de la humanidad con su poder; pero ella había sido una mera espectadora de sus grandezas.

¿Había sido hace tanto tiempo atrás?

La vida después de ese evento continuó tan normal como lo había sido; pero, ocasionalmente, recordaba esos momentos con más cariño de lo que debería. ¿Estaba mal? Quizás. Nada de lo que uno pueda preocuparse; pero seguía siendo un secreto que ella mantenía muy bien.

Con el sueño olvidado, dejó su cama y se arrodilló frente a un baúl blanco al pie de la cama. Lenta y silenciosamente, lo abrió. Estaba lleno de retazos de tela, flores falsas, conchas marinas y otras baratijas. Se las arregló para encontrar una caja de metal rosa debajo del resto y rozó sus dedos sobre las flores grabadas en la parte superior.

La chica volvió a subir a su cama y abrió la caja. En ella había varios recuerdos, algunas cartas y fotografías, pero lo que llamó su atención fue un artefacto bastante inusual. Algunos podrían haber dicho que se veía estrafalario, para otros, creativo; Tenía garras brillantes y correas de color rojo rosado, que decoraban una pequeña pantalla electrónica. Un oráculo virtual. 

Lo miró con cariño e hizo que el artefacto volviera a la vida después de jugar con algunos botones. Bromeó sobre la duración de la batería para sí misma, tal vez debería darle un buen uso, ya que todavía estaba en tan buena condición. Inspeccionando el trabajo artesanal y las simples opciones del oráculo, la mantuvieron sonriendo por un tiempo, hasta que notó, por el rabillo de su ojo, una fotografía en particular dentro de la caja.

Está.  _ Está la recordaba bien. _ Delicadamente, tomó la fotografía en sus manos — era una de las tantas que había guardado de ese viaje—; pero esta era especial. Abrazándose como una pelota, comenzó a reírse en una de sus almohadas, tratando de no hacer ruido.

_ Me pregunto…  _ Cuando le vino a la mente, volvió a tomar el oráculo virtual e hizo clic en varios botones que la enviaron a un menú especial. Sus manos ligeramente temblorosas y sus mejillas sonrojadas la distrajeron,  _ era solo un nombre _ . Sacudiendo los nervios y conteniendo la respiración, lo escribió en la pantalla.

_ Buscando información…  _

Era de esperarse. Para mantenerse ocupada, comenzó a guardar sus tesoros, liberando la cama de todas las fotografías y demás. 

De repente, un sonido de campanas la sobresaltó y la hizo soltar la caja de metal haciendo un fuerte alboroto. Ella cerró los ojos y se cubrió la boca, esperando lo peor. Siguió un momento de completo e incómodo silencio… pero no largo. Un simple golpe en la pared la hizo inclinarse automáticamente en su dirección . “¡ _ Lo siento mucho, onēsan!” _ No podía escuchar exactamente lo que le dijo, pero probablemente era un “ _ Vete a la cama _ ”. Mañana se aseguraría de hacer algo bueno por ella, era una promesa. Soltando un cansado suspiro, recogió todas sus cosas, guardó la caja y cerró el baúl blanco, pero dejó de lado la fotografía y el oráculo virtual. Recordó que aún no había revisado los resultados, probablemente por eso fue la notificación. Con su curiosidad al máximo, la respuesta la dejó sin palabras.  _ No puede ser… ¿o sí? _ Volvió a escribir el nombre y obtuvo la misma respuesta, introdujo su propio nombre solo para asegurarse, pero la información era correcta.

Se tomó un momento para recuperarse. Tal vez, tal vez la máquina no estaba actualizada, _pero consiguió su propia posición_ , tal vez introdujo el nombre incorrectamente, _pero lo revisó dos veces_. Tal vez… _tal vez_. Ella necesitaba estar segura; una última vez, ella introdujo el nombre, el nombre de _él,_ y esperó.

Al acercarse a su ventana, todavía podía ver las estrellas , ¿cómo había sido que una noche observando las estrellas podría llegar a  _ esto _ ? ¿era una señal? ¿Pero de qué tipo? Una última notificación del oráculo la sacó de sus pensamientos, y allí estaba, la misma respuesta de antes.

—Él está... en Tōkyō —susurró la chica, por fin, mirando a la última estrella fugaz que pasaba esa noche, mientras sus ojos brillaban con sus propias estrellas.

* * *

Ese sueño otra vez. ¿Un sueño? ¿Un recuerdo? O tal vez una premonición. Ni siquiera podía recordar la mayor parte de él, solo sabía que la tenía otra vez, una sensación de que  _ significaba algo _ ; pero no se le ocurrió nada.

O no del todo.

Solo recordaba las constelaciones. Orión, Las Pléyades y Aldebarán de la constelación de Tauro ;  qué apropiado, justo a tiempo para recordar la  _ feliz ocasión _ que marca otro años más de su cuerpo mortal. Para esta hora mañana, sería el cumpleaños 19 de él y su querido hermano.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer, amable lector!  
> Esta historia ha significado mucho para mi por muchos años, desde que empecé a publicar en ff.net en 2003-2004 y ahora con esta nueva versión le estoy dando una nueva y refrescante vida a mi querido Eternal Dragons.  
> Me haría muy feliz si desearías acompañarme en este viaje, y espero disfrutes lo que tengo preparado.
> 
> Comentarios y kudos siempre son una maravilla, si piensas que puedo mejorar en alguna cosa siempre estoy abierta a críticas constructivas.


End file.
